Hand of a Lover Sosuke Aizen Oneshot
by Ethereal Synchronicity
Summary: Another of my sad oneshots... I PROMISE I'll post something at least mostly happy soon!


Shidoni sat in the room with the girl, Orihime. As much as she wanted to hate her she couldn't. Orihime Inoue was just too nice.

"So you were forced to come here too?" Orihime asked and Shidoni nodded.

"Yeah, I had to leave my brother and friend behind in the soul society." She replied sadly.

"You have a brother in the soul society?" Shidoni nodded and sighed sadly, running a hand through her long red hair.

"His name is Renji Abarai. I don't know if he's still alive or not." A gasp drew Shidoni's attention and Orihime was smiling.

"Renji's your brother? Then I guess Rukia's your friend?" She said and Shidoni nodded excitedly.

"Yeah, you know 'em?" Orihime nodded and told Shidoni about everything that had happened in the time before she (Orihime) was taken. Shidoni was happy to hear that her brother was alive, but she realized that it may not be that way for long, which caused her mood to drop considerably.

"From what you've told me, it seems that your friends will come to rescue you and- Renji will be one of them." Shidoni said sadly.

"Maybe, what's wrong with that?" Shidoni's hazel eyes darkened to brown and she gripped the fabric of her dress tightly. Images of her brother ran through her head and she had to close her eyes to get them to go away.

"He doesn't know that I was taken. He thinks I chose to come here." Orihime placed her hand on Shidoni's back comfortingly and Shidoni looked up at her in confusion.

"That's okay; They think I betrayed them too."

"And they're still coming for you?" Orihime nodded.

"I can feel it."

Shidoni thanked the girl and left the room. Needing time to process what she had been told. Her brother was alive and he may be coming to Hueco Mundo, and the topper on this sick cake, Shidoni was dubbed useless and may have to fight, or be killed by, her own brother.

"Well, well, well… if it isn't our useless healer." A voice said and Shidoni turned to see Szayelapporo Granz.

"You're not experimenting on me. I don't care how useless I am" She growled and Szayel chuckled, saying nothing more as he walked away. Shidoni shrugged off the pinkette's behavior and made her way outside.

The next day, Shidoni was sitting on top of one of the many towers in Hueco Mundo when an oddly familiar spiritual pressure reached her. She jumped down from the tower and ran towards what could only be her brother. He was in Tres Cifras. She somehow got ahead of him and just stood there waiting.

"You found me." She stated as footsteps sounded behind her.

"Of course I found you. The hall is white and your hair is bright red. How the hell could you hide?" Renji asked. Shidoni didn't answer and a sword was plunged through her stomach.

"I don't have time for this, Arrancar. You don't look to strong anyway so I'll just cut through you and be on my way." He pulled his sword out of the wound and Shidoni's eyes widened in surprise. She coughed up blood and turned around to smile at her brother.

"No, I meant. You found me, nii-san."

"Sh-Shidoni?" Shidoni nodded and coughed up a bit of blood.

"Why did you come here?" He asked and Shidoni grimaced, he did think she betrayed him.

"I didn't come here, I was taken."

Renji's eyes widened and he was about to speak, but Shidoni interrupted him.

"Go on, you have a girl to save" She said, and Renji protested immediately.

"Look, I'm going to die soon with or without this wound. Orihime, on the other hand, has either a bright future or hell ahead of her." She replied before flash-stepping away. She was losing blood quickly, trailing it across the sand, and was halfway dead when she reached the tower she had been perched on earlier. Her conscious slowly began to fade and she could barely comprehend that someone had picked her up. She slowly opened her eyes to see Aizen.

"Aizen-Sama?" She asked and the man nodded.

"Yeah?"  
>"Don't let Orihime heal me." She whispered and he gave her a confused look.<p>

"Why?"

"I want to die, isn't it obvious? I'm useless." Aizen sighed and decided to honor the girl's last wish. Instead of taking her to the captive's room he took her up to his own room and laid her on his bed. She whispered a thank you and he stared down at the girl as she struggled to breath. Each time she exhaled she coughed up a bit of blood, and her wound was bleeding badly. Aizen pulled his sword and held it just above the girl's throat.

"Aizen, I-I-I love you" The girl managed to say with her last breath. Aizen leaned over her body and placed a kiss on her still-warm lips, plunging the sword into her heart.

"Why do you think I kept you around?"

And Shidoni was dead. But what better way to go than at the hand of a lover?

((Okay, I know this was REALLY bad, but I'm baby-sitting, and rushing so don't shoot!))


End file.
